Mi Inspiracion
by Turquoiseheart
Summary: Arigato...porque?..por ser mi mas grande inspiracion.. InoSai


Disclaimer: ni SAI ni INO me pertenecen…

**Disclaimer**: ni SAI ni INO me pertenecen…. ¡¡Si fueran míos serian novios!!

Gracias a mi beta estrella!!

Oo... Mi Inspiración ...oO

- Konnichiwa, Sai-kun -le dijo Ino, caminando apresuradamente por la calle.

- Konnichiwa, Belleza- le contestó Sai mientras veía como se alejaba, y sin pensarlo, corrió tras ella- ¡Ino-chan, espera! -gritaba en su carrera hacia la rubia.

Ella parecía no escucharle. Fue alejandose más y más, hasta que giró en una esquina, desconcertando a Sai, y se quedó parada en seco. Sai la observó detenidamente.

- Que bello vestido... -dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

- No tanto como tu, Belleza -dijo Sai entrecortadamente, a causa de la anterior corrida.

- Sai-kun pareciera que has corrido un maratón, ¿o genki desu ka? -dijo algo preocupada

- O genki desu... Arigato... Es que caminas muy rápido, ¿se puede saber por que la prisa? –dijo, curioso.

- ¿Doushite? –dijo, sorprendida-. Por una tontería –concluyó, avergonzada.

- Nada de lo que digas es tontería... Anda, dime -le dijo, en una sonrisa dulce.

- Este vestido lo he anhelado desde que esta en exhibición, pero… hoy es el ultimo día que esta aquí –dijo, sonando desilusionada-. Se vendió y quería verlo por ultima vez –concluyó, mirando fijo al azabache.

- Oh ya… -dijo, mientras veía el vestido con detenimiento captando cada detalle que lo confeccionaba. Cada detalle que Io observó durante tantos días con total aprecio.

- Pero bueno… -dijo, levantando los hombros en un gesto desinteresado-. Ya ni lamentarse vale… -dijo en una sonrisa-. Me tengo que ir, Sai-kun... Mata aimashoo –decía, ya alejandose.

- Belleza, espera… -dijo sai, haciendo que Io voteara a verlo ansiosa-. ¿Podrías ir hoy al prado de flores? Quiero que veas algo... –concluyó, ante la mirada espectante de la rubia.

- Claro, Sai-kun... Matta ne –dijo, para luego doblar en la esquina y desaparecer de la vista del moreno.

Sai, por su parte, corrió a todo lo que sus piernas podían. Esquivó y empujó gente, diciendo 'summimasen' en el proceso, mientras corría hacia su departamento. Entró y cerró, sentándose luego en el suelo y tomando un lienzo en blanco junto con su pincel.

- Tengo poco tiempo -dijo observando el lienzo con firmeza y se poniéndose a trabajar.

Oo... En la noche

Ino caminaba hacia el prado de flores al cual ella frecuentaba seguidamente. A lo lejos, divisó a Sai recargado en un árbol. Parecía concentrado, dando pincelazos tras pincelazos a un lienzo que tenia en sus manos. _Otro de sus retratos_, pensó ella.

- Sai-kun ¿qué haces? -preguntó curiosa, acercándose a él.

- Espera ahí, Belleza, no te muevas –dijo, sin levantar la vista del lienzo-. Ya casi termino –dijo sonriente-. No quiero arruinar tu sorpresa –Dijo levantando la vista durante un segundo, divisando como Ino se detenía, quedádo a unos 4 metros de él.

- Yoku... –dijo con voz infantil, sonrojándose al instante a causa de que Sai la observaba con detenimiento y... ¿amor?

- Terminé -dijo después de cinco minutos de espera. Se levantó con parsimonia y le tendió el lienzo a Ino.

- ¿Qué es, Sai-kun? –dijo observando con detenimiento el rostro del azabache.

- Dime tu…

Ella observo el lienzo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para luego sonreír, emocionada.

- Sai-kun… Es hermoso… Arigato gozaimasu, Purezento o arigato –dijo, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban a causa de las lágrimas de emoción. Se lanzó hacia Sai y lo abrazó, haciendo que él quedara en shock para luego responderle al abrazo.

- No, arigato a ti... Mi belleza.

- ¿A mí? ¿Doushite? -dijo ella, separándo el cuerpo del de Sai unos centímetros, para poder verle el rostro.

- Por ser mi inspiración más grande...

Ino lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza lo que causo que cayeran al suelo. Ambos comenzaron a reírse, aún manteniendo al otro en sus brazos.

Mientras en un lado, olvidado por el momento, había un cuadro que estaba siendo iluminado por la luna . En él se veía Ino, en un campo de flores... con el vestido que ella tanto anhelaba.

Fin….

Oo... ...oO

**Diccionario:**

**Konnichiwa:** Buenos días, en este caso. También se utiliza para decir 'hola'.

**¿O geki desu ka?:** ¿Estás bien? Tan bien se usa para decir '¿cómo estás?', aunque no en este fic xD

**O genki desu:** Estoy bien.

**Arigato:** Gracias.

**¿Doushite?:** ¿Por qué?

**Mata aimashoo:** Nos vemos

**Matta ne:** Hasta luego

**Summimasen:** Disculpa

**Yoku:** Está bien; De acuerdo; OK.

**Arigato gozaimasu: **Muchas gracias

**Purezento o arigato:** Muchas gracias por tu regalo

¡¡Espero les guste!! Comentarios, quejas, ideas, piniones... Se acepta de todo :)


End file.
